Gundam Wing, Eternal Wars
by Cunfuzzled Dragon
Summary: Only a year after the Endless Waltz a small colony orbitting the moon has been proven to be creating weaponry for war. Disguised as a colony for orphans it was a perfect scheme. Heero needs only to gain the evidence in order to prove that things are not s
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Wing, Eternal Wars**

**Truly An Endless Waltz**

_Fan Fiction_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, or any related characters are items included in this fan fiction.

**Authors Note:** It has been a long time since I have written a Gundam Wing Fan Fiction. And even longer still since I have seen the series. So please bare with me. Some of my facts will more then likely be slightly off.

Regardless, I do hope you enjoy my fan fiction!

The story takes place AFTER the Endless Waltz Movie.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Earth,_

_Political Housing Units and Meeting Centre_

_12:00 p.m. ; Monday_

Heero Yuy leaned quietly against the wall, his eyes closed as he listened to the murmur of conversation beyond the door to his left. The young man could only make out the occasional word or phrase when voices rose above the normal volume. Otherwise he had no idea what was being said. Nor did he truthfully care what was being said. He had come here for once reason. And one reason only.

The retired Gundam Pilot opened his eyes slowly when he heard chairs scrapping on the ground and feet shuffling about behind the closed door. The meeting had been a short one. Heero had not waited more then ten minutes for it to be complete. It seemed the meetings of those political leaders grew shorter each time he came. But further more, they accomplished less as well. The peace they had worked so hard for was crumbling already. It had only been a year.

The door opened and people began to file out. None of them appeared satisfied, and none of them paid any attention to Heero. They had seen him around enough times to know his face. And to know that he was not one to be bothered with. As the last person straggled out, the brown haired pilot stepped over to the door, catching it as it was slowly drifting shut and holding it open to look upon the women who still sat at the head of the table. She looked a little stressed and frazzled, but otherwise she was the person he remembered. It had been several months since he had visited.

"Heero!" A smile came to her face when she saw him. Speaking his name in greeting and surprise as she generally did when he made his rare visits to her. He leaned against the door frame, his deep blue eyes settling upon here. But a smile ghosted his lips. It was always a treat for the both of them. Heero would not settle down with her, but he knew in his heart that he had come to adore her. It was the only sensible reason he had not been able to kill her so many years ago. And since then their bond had only strengthened. He was silent for several moments more as he watched Relena shuffled through several papers before he finally decided on what he was going to say.

"Are you aware of the small, unidentified colony orbiting the moon?" Heero asked at length. He wanted to know what exactly she knew, before telling her what he knew. The more she knew already the better and easier things would be for him.

Relena nodded. "Yes of course I do. They asked permission to begin construction on the colony when the war ended." Heero smirked. Typical of her to give permission for another colony to be constructed after all the trouble that had been caused of the other ones and the constant arguments and tensions between them all. They had probably told her it was for some noble cause or another. Relena was a smart girl. A very smart girl, but she tended to over look things.

"Are you aware what they are using it for?" Heero asked her, still by the door way. Relena sighed. This was not going to be a pleasant visit. Heero was obviously here on business, which meant when he got what he wanted done he would most likely leave on further business.

"It's an orphanage. An entire colony dedicated to picking up children who lost their parents to the war and helping single parents make their way in life. It was a charity project, we helped fund it," Relena replied. She was starting to wonder where Heero was getting at. The look that crossed his face told her it was not a good one. The tiny smile that had been on the pilots face was gone, replaced by that cold stern gaze he usually kept.

"That is not how they have kept it then. But that also explains where they got their labour force...Relena, they are building mobile suits and weaponry," he told her seriously. Eyes narrowing on the women to see how she would react. As expected, her eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

"We had an inspection of the colony just last month. Everything was running fine. Have you seen this for yourself?" Relena asked. She did not want to hear of such an admiral project turning into another use to further wars and break the peace that was so hard to earn.

"I saw it Relena. I saw the factories. I worked in one for a week and learned that they are indeed massing for an attack on Earth. Trained troops have already been established. They are all human operated. There is only one fleet of dolls, and they are not meant for battle, they are scouts," Heero explained to her, getting up off the door frame he walked across the room to stand in front of the table, setting his hands down on the it he peered across at her. He could see the questions in her eyes as they raced across her mind. She coughed, calmed herself down and nodded. What Heero spoke was always the truth. He had been actively helping keep the peace since the war was over. So this time would be no different.

"I'll look into it... What are you going to do?" Relena replied to Heero calmly. Surely Heero has something in mind. He always did. It was another matter if he told her what he was planning or not of course. Most of the time he did whatever he pleased. It was getting difficult to keep the law off his back. He had solved many problems, but broken many more rules to do it. If he would just ask for permission the problems could be avoided. But it was not like him to reveal an entire plan. It put other people in danger for knowing.

"You stay here. Discuss things with the leaders and minor factions. Even if you never get anything done anyways. I can return to investigate further," Heero then turned on his heel and began to leave the room. He opened the door, which had slowly drifted shut behind him upon his arrival.

"Heero! Wait," Relena called, standing up suddenly and knocking her chair back. He paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder irritably. He had been patient enough with the situation already, he wanted to move now.

"Just...Be careful," she said after a moment. It was not what she had been going to say. But one look at his irritation was enough to suffice at saying she should just let him go on his way. As much as she hated doing it. She knew Heero would not tell her what he had planned as usual. But what she said, she did indeed mean.

Heero grunted and continued on. Leaving Relena to her paper work and the arrangements he knew she would begin to investigate colony further and speak of how they might act to prevent the attack from happening and exposing the small colony without making a black mark on her record of perfection when it came to helping the people. The walk back to the small two man ship he had flown to Earth was a short one. The docks were attached right to the main building for easy transportation and access to politicians and business men coming from the colonies or other places around the world.

He slipped into the passengers side and leaned back into the seat, putting on his belt before looking up into the curious cobalt blue eyes of his partner and the one flying the ship. "Well? How did you're little reunion go?" Duo Maxwell teased lightly, leaning foreword slightly to get a better look at Heero. Trying to analyze the man for any hint of emotion or bit towards why he had been so quick. Duo had expected to be waiting for Heero for at least an hour.

"Our next stop is Colony 0RP431," Heero said, not even bothering with Duo's question.

"Fine, be that way. Don't tell me," Duo muttered, leaning back in his seat he turned to the controls and took the jet - like craft off idle. Heero leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as Duo eased it out of the docks and began to make the journey to the problem colony orbiting the moon. They would arrive there within a day or two. Perhaps quicker with the eager, brown haired teenager piloting the small, fast little craft. Duo had never been one to be bound by the speed limits of space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam Wing, Eternal Wars**

**Truly An Endless Waltz**

Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, or related characters or items. As much as I wish I could claim their amazing ness to me. I cannot. Which is why I am sufficing to mimic.

**Authors Note:** I hoped you liked the last chapter. Since I am posting up these in a row the moment my account will let me I decided to just say thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying thus far.

----------------------------------------

_Colony 0RP431_

_Underground Military Organization Production Plant_

_3:45 p.m. ; Monday_

Captain Gelt Ferinze looked down upon the factory workers with the eye of a man who had been born and raised a dog of the military. His new uniform was still stiff from lack of use but finally it would get it's use. The young man had become Captain of the forces fighting against the rebels only hours before the War had come to an end. And he had always despised the fact that he had never become something more then just a foot soldier. He had never been a name anyone knew. Sure he was an excellent pilot, worthy of the status he had finally earned after so much hard work and obedience. But how dare the war end before he could leave his mark and name in the people.

He had been more then willing to help the project that he was currently under seeing. Joined it without question, he really knew very little about the reasoning behind the attack. Whether it was noble or horrendous he did not care. He missed the thrill of battle, and now his chance had been placed before him to become someone glorious. Infamous, or famous he cared not. He just wanted to be remember. His father and his fathers' father had been forgotten before him despite their acts. But not he.

"What do you think Captain? How much longer should we need to wait before we have one suit for my army?" The cool hiss of a mans' voice asked. It was in the shadows behind Gelt. The owner of the voice could not be seen. Only heard, a vague silhouette was all one could make out. A person sitting.

"No more then three days before they are ready. And another two to get them out to the other points of the colony. I can see now why you wanted us to stay small. Distribution will be much easier this way," Gelt replied confidently. He ran a gloved hand through his thick bright blonde mess of hair. He had given up on taming it a long time ago.

"Excellent, you have served me well Captain. The first unit pick shall be yours," the cool voice replied. The tone was pleased immensely. Gelt smirked lightly.

"Well then, I am sure you know which team I will pick without even asking."

"Of course. The best team. They are yours. But I have some business for you this day. It is time to prove to me you are what you say," the man hissed. Gelt turned around to face the shadows and dropped to one knee bowing low.

"I am here only to serve you. What can be done?" Gelt replied loyally. He was young, naive. It was the reason he could be trusted to quickly. The young were always loyal when they are promised what they want.

"Rumour has spilled down to Earth that we are not as we seem. I heard that only recently the politicians are planning on meeting together. Discussing our colony. Someone from inside has told our secrets. We must silence these rumours. It is to soon for them to know. We are not yet ready if they strike us," the shadow replied, the voice hissing and cool. The man drew out everything like a snake might if it could speak. Gelt shivered. The voice had always grated on his nerves, made him uneasy. Everything about it rubbed him the wrong way and it was hard enough to lead such easy conversation when listening to it was enough to make him rip out his hair.

"How can I silence these rumours? Should they not have been satisfied by their last inspection?" Gelt replied uneasily. He was a soldier, not a great diplomat. Putting him in front of politicians was a bad idea. He had not realized how much more work it was to be the left hand man of the boss of the entire show. He was a strategist, and tactics artist. A warrior.

"I am leaving how you deal with it up to you. It is you're call," the man replied. Just by his voice anyone could tell that he was grinning.

"Then I shall leave immediately," Gelt replied stiffly. He stood up hastily and excused himself from the presence of his leader. Shuffled hastily off the cat walks from which he had been observing the construction.

"I can't believe he is leaving this to me," he muttered to himself the moment he was out of ear shot of the one he has spoken too. His stomach clenched in knots. His habit or thinking out loud had come from to long a time camped out by himself during the original battles, during the glorious days of OZ.

"The bastard knows I'm no good with this situation. Damn it. He's testing me," Gelt continued to grumbled and mutter about his predicament as he moved hastily to his quarters. Preparing to set off to Earth. He really did not want to go down to that dreaded place. He had been their once and it had been to invade under the name of OZ during the final battle. He licked his lips. Trying to think of a way to get himself out of this.

"Something troubling you Captain?" A females voice drifted out at him. It was soft and slightly teasing. And irritatingly familiar. But then, so were most of the voices here to Gelt. He had spoken to almost everyone on the small but well build and highly advanced colony.

"Of course not, nothing's bothering me. And besides that, it would be none of you're business anyways so go back to you're room Noire," Gelt snapped, his eyes narrowing on the women as he looked around the corner.

She was leaning against the wall around the corner. Her arms crossed and an amused look on her face. Her skin was soft and pale, but her shock of long black hair contrasted with it so harshly it was hard to believe it was natural. It was like a dove with long fangs. Still gorgeous. But something was just not right. It was the same for her in appearance and personality.

"Ah, by my dear Gelt. I stick my nose in everyone's business. That means yours too. And you never know... I could help you. I do have more experience then you do," Noire purred as she slunk over to Gelt. He hated it when she was right. He was screwed if he did not find someone to help him.

"Fine. You can help. But only because I have no God damned idea where the hell I am supposed to start! Come with me. I'll explain on the way to Earth?" Gelt replied irritably. Noire was a lower rank then he. But far more clever. She was always at his heels bugging to come along and she always won. She was always right.

"To Earth? Oh it's been a while since I have been down there! This should be fun," Noire replied as she followed along behind him. Headed down to the small colonies docks. She yawned.

The two piled into a two man transportation craft and Gelt piloted them out into space.

"Now. What is your nasty predicament?" Noire asked lazily as she buckled herself in while the ship slowly picked up speed as it headed towards Earth. Of course the colony was it it's furthest point in orbit away from the planet so it would take a little while to reach their destination but neither of them minded. It gave them time to plan things out a little better. Every extra second was a welcome one.

Gelt proceeded to explain his problems to Noire as he flew, his eyes on the vast blackness that surrounded them on all sides. Noire chuckled at the man. "He really did screw you over didn't he? Yah. It's a good thing I came then," Noire replied, still trying not to laugh at Gelt. The two spent the next several hours arguing with each other over the possible solutions and ways they could convince the politicians of their innocence. Even just buy a little time, and still be back to help with the first invasion.

"Hey, is that something on your screen?" Noire asked, cutting Gelt off suddenly from one of his improvements to the idea they had been building on to look at the screen in annoyance. If she was fooling him he was going to be mad. But when he looked he saw on the very edge of the radar, the tiny red dot indicating an approaching ship. He frowned.

"Looks like another vessel like ours," he replied thoughtfully. It was on approximately the same angel as them. They would crash if one of them did not change course within the next several hours. Which was all it would be for the pilot of the vessel on the screen was moving far faster then legal in space.

"Interesting," Noire replied sarcastically. She did not care. She just wanted to know if it was trouble or not.

"We'll probably pass right by them. They seem to be headed for the colony..." Gelt muttered, thinking to himself again.

"Want to shoot them down?" Noire asked excitedly. She loved battles.

"With what?" Gelt snorted. This tiny craft had no weapons. Noire looked discouraged but let out a small sigh. "Besides. That would only add to our list of things to explain," Gelt added bitterly. Now he knew why Noire was not any higher then she was now. She was to spontaneously blood thirsty.

"But what if they cause trouble?" Noire asked hopefully. She never seemed to act her age when it came to the thought of getting into an interesting fight.

"Then we deal with it to the best of our NON violent abilities," Gelt snapped. Noire pouted and fell silent for the time. Her mind off the original plan, and now to making one which could perhaps cause them all to get into a wonderful little fight to keep her amused for a little while. She was bored. Travelling was boring and doing it with Gelt was even worse. He was such a stiff. She starred at the beeping red dot.


End file.
